Ninjago Knights!
by Igniz Winter Ninja
Summary: Meant to be a crossover. Basically Nexo Knights join with Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

**hi there. This is my very first fanfic. So I hope you enjoy :)**

Ninjago Knights! Episode One: **the arrival of the Knights.**

"Hah! Bet you can't catch me!" Aaron teased as he hovered above Macy on his green Nexo Shield. Aaron is a ginger boy. He was wearing a green hoodie, black jeans and white Adidas shoes. Macy had red hair, tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a red zip up hoodie, a white tee, with light blue jeans and brown timberlands.

Macy scowled. "You know Aaron, sometimes I feel like locking you up in a cell and throwing you into the Pacific." he laughed as she growled even more. Axl, Lance and Clay then caught up with them. Axl was an ogre like looking person, with a black heavy mohawk. He is wearing a black shirt with black trousers and black shoes. Lance has a blonde bang, just like Cole's, except more spiky. He is wearing a blue Adidas hood with black jeans and white trainers. Clay is a brunette, who was wearing a creme sleeveless jacket with a white tee. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white trainers.

"Aw come on Macy." he said, hovering above her. "It's just fun." Macy smirked. "Oh I'll show you fun." she grabs onto Aaron's shirt and pulls him off his hover board. She begins to violently shake him, growling loudly. "Woah, Macy, chill." Lance's chill voice said. Macy let go of him. "You're lucky Lance came to save the day, if not, you'll be sorry!" she then stomps off, leaving the rest bewildered. "Why is she so angry?" Clay asked, walking over to Aaron, who is dusting himself. "Oh um..." Aaron started. "Basically...She kinda...asked me out..." Clay's mouth dropped. "She did?!" Axl asked, suprised. "Yeah." Aaron replied. "But I didn't feel the same. So..." Clay was still suprised while Lance and Axl looked so confused. "So she's planning on almost killing you because you didn't feel the same?" Lance asked, almost bursting into laughter. Aaron shrugged. "I guess."

Clay sighed. "So much for trying." he muttered to himself.

Merlock then walked over to all of them. "Greetings Knights." he said as they all walked over. "Hi merlock!" Aaron waved. "I have found out something interesting..." Axl's eyes shone. "Food?" he asked. Merlock lowered his eyelids. "No."

"A new menace?" Clay asked.

"No."

"A new ruler!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Nu."

"A new photography team?" Lance asked. "I've always wanted a-"

"Nu..."

"Then what?" Clay walked over to Merlock. Merlock looked down. "I have found a new world, that looks like ours."

Axl, Lance, Aaron and Clay gasped. "So who are they then?" Aaron then asked. "Follow me, and get Macy too. She will also need to see this.

Merlock and the others are now in the main room where all the gadgets and everything is. Merlock then puts something on the big screen, Robin and Ava from behind. Robin is also a ginger with freckles. Ava is a brunette. "It appears the world is called...Ninjago..."

"Ninjago?" Macy asked. "What's Ninjago? Who are these people?!"

"People that look like us." merlock explained. "It appears we are equivalent to them. Let's take a closer look."

"I am Phythor, the Snake leader!" Phythor hissed at the ninja. "You can never beat me..." Kai took out his sword. "Come on ninja! Let's kick some scaly butt!" Kai exclaimed and they all charged for the snakes.

Aaron attempted to put his hand in but he immediately drew it back. "If I do put my hand in will I be sucked into that world?" merlock stroked his beard. "Maybe." he answered. "Let's give it a try." merlock said some weird spell that made a blue portal open.

Kai swung his sword and hit a few snakes. Cole punched one snake out of his way with his super strength, then picked up Jay and threw him into a bunch of constrictai. "Strike!" Cole teased. After the battle, the ninja obviously won. Zane stretched. "I believe we have won the battle!" sensei Wu looked at Zane. "But not the war." he implied. "We must rest unti- huh?" he looked up and saw a blue portal swarming in the air. "What's that?.." Cole asked. "Ahhh!" a voice yelled as multiple people fell out of the portal and landed on the floor.

"Ow..." Aaron groaned as he stood up from the floor. He then helped Macy up, but she drew her hand away from his. "Where are we?" Clay asked. "Why are there dead snakes on the floor...?" Clay slowly looked up, and saw the ninja were looking at him weirdly. "Uh...who are you?"

Aaron screamed in fright. "Why are there people that look like us?!" Kai raised an eyebrow. "You look like us." he said. Cole kept looking at Macy. "Wow..." he whispered to himself..."who is she...?" Coles eyes then turned into love hearts. He sighed in awe. "Uh...Cole?" Cole snapped out of it. "Huh?! What?!" Jay looked at him, bamboozled. "Hi." he grinned nervously. Jay shook his head. "Who are you and why are you here?!" Sensei Wu asked cautiously. "We come from Nextonia. I can tell this is Ninjago city...or forest..." Merlock smirked.

Sensei Wu squinted his eyes. "Hmm..."

 **How's it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago Knights Episode Two: **Arrival of the Knights Part 2.**

"Um..." Clay said. "This is awkward..." Jay awkwardly smiled. "Yeah..." Silence. Zane then broke the silence by saying "So how about we introduce ourselves?" All of them agreed with him. "I am Aaron. I have a hoverboard." he jumps onto his hover board. "It's cool." Macy scowled at Aaron, which made Aaron lose his smile. "Well I am Kai." Kai introduced. "And I can do this." he flicked his hand and fire came out. Aaron and the others look amazed. "Amazing!" Clay exclaimed. "So you guys have some sort of power?" The Ninja nodded. "Awesome!" Lance smiled. "So what powers do you guys have?" Jay asked the Knights. "Unfortunately, none." Axl frowned. Kai blew out the fire from his hand. "Oh?" Kai asked. "Well, I don't blame you. You guys are new to this world. "Yeah, and one day we would like to see yours!" Cole exclaimed, trying to talk to Macy. "Hah Hah." Macy grumbled. "Come on Merlock, let's go and look around." she grabs merlock and they both walk off. Sensei Wu was still giving Merlock the dirty eye.

"Um, why is the pretty girl so angry?" Cole asked Clay. "It's kinda hard to explain." Clay rubbed the back of his head. "And yeah, she is kinda pretty."

"Oh, do you like her?" Cole asked Clay, slightly angry. "No..." Clay answered. "It's just..." Cole raised up an eyebrow. "Never mind. Do you guys have a place we can stay in?"

"Or we could just watch the portal close and never get back to Nextonia." Aaron said casually as the portal closed. They all turned around swiftly. "WHAT?!" Clay screamed. "No, no, no!" Clay constantly said as the portal closed. "Damn it!" Clay cursed. "Now were stuck here forever!" Cole rolled his eyes. "Great, now were stuck with noobs." Clay turned around, head throbbing in anger. "Hey! I fight monsters you know!" Clay folded his arms looking away. "That are not real..."

"Hey!"

"Hey students, how about we go to Destiny's bounty?" Sensei Wu recommended. "Uh, what's Destiny's bounty?" Axl asked. "Is it some sort of shop or..." Lance asked before Sensei interrupted. "No. It's our house. It's a floating ship." Aaron's eyes shone. "Woah! They even have floating ships!"

"Ok I know this is the first episode of the show, but this is so unrealistic." Clay implied. "A floating ship?! There's no such thing as a-"

"Aaaaaand were on a floating ship." Clay said then pouted as they drifted across the blue sunny sky. "Don't worry dude, it's ok." Cole reassured him. "When we get to our destination that's when the real adventure begins." Clay's head shot up and looked at Cole. "And what do you mean by 'real adventure'?!" Cole laughed. "Dude you think we're here to relax all day?" Clay rose up eyebrow. "Um...no...?" he said. "Were ninja! We train 24/7." Clay sighed. "Well I'm not a ninja so I guess I can relax!"

Cole was about to answer back until he just realised. "Yeah good point."

"Welcome to destiny's Bounty, where the Bounty is the Destiny." Nya introduced and brought them in. "Woah..." Aaron bellowed. "I'm so...totally...buggin' out!" he exclaimed as he ran into the bounty, Axl, Lance and Clay followed. Macy just looked around inside the bounty. She then bumped into Cole by an accident.

"Oh, sorry." she apologised before looking into his black, chocolate eyes, him looking into her brown eyes. They both stared at each other deeply before Macy looked away and blushed. Cole was slightly suprised when she did that, and she went past him. Cole watched her go, turning crimson. He smiled to himself, then walked over to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago Knights Episode 3: **New Beginning!**

"Wow, unusual chess board." Aaron said looking at the robotic chess board. "Is this some sort of joke? Why are you playing with robots?" Jay sighed in frustration. "This is just the design, Aaron." Jay replied. Zane moved his horse. "I win again." Zane cheered. Jay groaned. "101, to 0." Zane teased. "Shut up Zane! I can win one game!"

"Or maybe you're just not as smart as him. He's a smart human, aren't ya Zane?" Aaron asked Zane. Zane stayed silent. "Uh Aaron?" Jay caught his attention. "He's a nindroid..." Aaron's smiled faded. "I don't follow.

"Half Ninja, half droid?!"

"Still don't understand."

Jay sighed for a long time. "He's a robot?"

Aaron then realised after 2 minutes. "Oh! That's awesome!" Zane rolled his eyes. "So you can shoot lazers out of your eyes or do telekinesis?!"

Zane frowned. "No, but I can do this." he puts ice on the floor, making Aaron slip and glide across the floor. Zane then had a smug smile. "This is what I hate about noobs." Jay said while gritting his teeth. "Too many questions."

Aaron then crashed into a bunch of boxes. He stood up with one box over his head. He took it off and threw it away. "Such rude people." he sulked.

Axl was hanging out with Cole. They were both eating food and talking. "So, about the girl in your group..." Cole said. "Is she um...single?" Axl looked suprised. "Why do you ask?"

Cole grabbed onto Axl's shirt. "Listen ok?" Cole snapped quietly. "If you tell her that I like her I will not hesitate to cut your head off. Got that?" Axl nodded, terrified. Cole smiled and let go of him. "Ok!" Axl was looking out somewhere, traumatised. Nya then ran into the bounty, startled. "The serpentine are back! And they're attacking the city of Ninjago!"

Aaron gasped. "Wait what...?" Clay was confused. "What is this serpentine? Are they monsters?" Nya shrugged. "You could say that." she walked over to Clay. "By the way, you're kinda cute." she kissed him softly on the cheek then walks off to change into her water ninja suit. Clay watched her go. "Uh...that was weird." he said. "Cole, have you got the weapons?" Cole smirked. "Right here baby. " he dropped them all on the floor. "Yay!" Jay screamed like a little child as he grabbed his nunchucks. "We're finally going to kill the serpentine!" they all cheered.

"Yeah!"

"And we're going to be winners!" Kai cheered, feeling the vibe.

"Yeah!"

"And then we're going to come home safely and figure out ways on how to get the Knights home right?" Clay said, ruining the vibe. Everyone stopped talking. "Wow, way to ruin the vibe." Cole said, leaving the bounty.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I thought we got rid of these serpentine ages ago!" Jay exclaimed in anger.

"Well that's how Ninjago is right?" Sensei Wu answered.

"You get some, you lose some."


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago Knights Episode 4:

 **New Beginning Part 2. (this chapter may be short...) ;-;**

At Ninjago city, the whole town was flooded with snakes. The whole team stared at the city with shock as the serpentine ruined the city. "Oh...no..." Axl bellowed. "Ew. Why are the snakes in different colours?" Lance asked. "Uh, it's a cartoon? Anything can happen when you're in a cartoon." Kai answered. "Again, unrealistic." They all gasped in suprise when Pythor and Skales appeared in front of them. "Phythor." Kai said dramatically. The ninja got into their ready poses. "And me! Skales! You forgot skales!"

"Shut up Skales, we don't want unwanted attention." Phythor hissed. Skales pouted. Aaron was so confused. "Uh...so do we go now?"

Phythors red eyes diverted to Aaron. "I haven't seen you around..." he snarled, sliding over to him. "Who are you." Aaron gulped. "My-m-m.."

"What is your name!" Phythor boomed. "Aaron." he replied quickly. "And these are my friends. Axl, Lance, Clay and..." he looked at Macy as she gave him a dirty look. "Macy...well I wouldn't really class her as my friend...anymore..."

"Aaron we are still friends. But I'm just a bit moody..." she said. Aaron's eyes widned a bit. "That's the first time you've never shouted at me..."

Phythor growled. "Enough talking! Ninja, step aside! I want to see what these lot have..." the ninja moved aside revealing the Knights. "Uh..." We didn't come prepared so...can we retrea- agh!" Clay got knocked into a wall by Phythor, and he falls down weak. "Clay!" called Nya as she went over to him and helped him up. "You ok?" she said rubbing his firm back. "I'm fine..." he said, then coughed. The rest of the Nexo team also got beaten up except for Aaron. "All you puny Knights Don't even have your Shields, how cute..." Phythor teased. Aaron jumps of his hover board. "But I have mine. Guys! Leave this to me!" Aaron yelled at his friends. "Are you crazy?!" Kai yelled at him. Aaron grinned at Kai. "No. I'm two times crazier." he pointed his shield to the sky. "No Aaron!" Merlock shouted. "You can't do it in your own!" Aaron still had his shield in the sky, grimacing. "Aaron!" Merlock yelled again. "The power you'll feel is too strong for you to handle."

"Merlock..." Aaron started.

"Aaron! Noo!" the Nexo team shouted.

"Nexo Knights!" he yelled and his voice echoed. The sky began to change colour into grey- black. A yellow beam came from an opening from the sky into his Nexo Shield. The power was so strong, it was bringing him down to the ground. Aaron grunted as he tried to stand up.

"Aaron!" Merlock shouted. "Aaron!l"

Aaron then managed to stand up, he was wearing his Nexo knight outfit. It was silver and green, mixed with gold because of the Nexo power. He wore green and silver massive headphones. He pulled his helmet down, revealing golden eyes. The team gasped and stepped back.

"What is this..." Phythor asked. Aaron took out his bow and arrow. "Me destory you..." Aaron said, in a double voice. He pulled the arrow back on his bow. "Say goodbye Phythor." he released it, and it hit Phythor, causing him to explode into a million pieces, aswell as skales. There was a bright light when it happened, and the ninja and Nexo team fell over.

"Ugh..." Axl groaned, rubbing his head. "Aaron...?" Aaron was standing there, as his Nexo power flushed away. He then fainted. "Aaron!" Merlock exclaimed, catching him in his arms. "You think he's ok?" Kai asked merlock. merlock fell silent. "Not one bit, my child."

 **Oh cliff hanger! :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjago Knights Episode 5: **they've returned**.

 **Aaron's POV**

"Aaron..."

"Is he ok?"

"When will he wake up?!"

Were the words that muffled into my left ear, as I was gaining my hearing back. I slowly began to open my eyes while moaning in pain. When I opened my eyes fully, everyone was just...around me! Like I was famous or something!

"Oh, good he's awake." Cole said, in relief. "What happened?" I asked, confused. "Why was I randomly sleeping? Like I wasn't really tired-" Merlock interrupted me. "You fainted." he said. "Because you used your Nexo Shield when I told you **NOT** to." I hung my head down in shame. Then my head bopped up again. "Hey! At least I got rid of the snakes. Sheesh." I said, huffing afterwards. Merlock shook his head, showing the 'that's not an excuse' face.

"Still! We were so worried about you!" Macy boomed. "Merlock made it sound so bad last episode!" merlock shrugged. "Sorry." I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. "Well, as long as we got rid of the snakes." Wu said. "Were all happy, right?"

We all nodded. "The less snakes the merrier." I cheesed out. Everyone began to laugh, including Macy. Seriously?! She actually laughed at my joke. I smiled at that, knowing Macy's happiness was finally coming back to her.

 **No one's POV**

It was soon night time, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Macy was walking down the bounty, in her red, white bunny patterned pyjamas, holding unwashed clothes which she was going to put in the laundry. Cole was walking the opposite way as her and they ended up bumping into each other again.

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry...and it's you again." Macy said. Cole grinned and shrugged. "Well I just appear here and there...hehe" he chuckled nervously. Macy rose an eyebrow at him. "Heh...heh..." Cole chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Macy smiled. "Well, I gotta put these in the laundry." she said. She was about to walk past Cole until he grabs her hand. "Do you not want me to help you?" he offers. "No, that's OK." She declined. "I can do this myself." Cole shrugged. "Ok, suits yourself." Cole was about to go to his dorm, but then he looks at Macy. "But if you need me, call me." he enters his dorm and shuts the door." Macy sighed and put the clothes in the laundry.

"Wow, I expected more than that..." Macy flinched in fear and she turned back. A black figured man with a silver helmet that looked like dabloons with four arms and red eyes was grinning at her. Macy squealed in fear. "What are you?!" she asked, demanding he answers. "We-he-hell, my name is Lord Garmadon." he greeted. "I have a son." Macy rose an eyebrow. "And who's this son of yours?"

"Oh just a boy who is the green ninja nothing more." he said. "Anyway, as I was saying, you really like that boy don't you?" Macy blushed red. "What boy?! Aaron?! No we're old news." Lord Garmadon shook his head slowly. "No, no." he said. "I mean the earth ninja." Macy blushed even more red. "You mean that super-cute-hot-black haired guy?!" she exclaimed excitedly until she realised. "I mean...no...?" Lord garmadon laughed, making Macy feel weird. "Obviously you do." Macy blushed crimson red. "And so I do. What's the problem about that?!" Lord Garmadon grinned. "Thought so." he turned around. "See you on the other side. I got a date with Misako!"

"Misako? Who's she?"

"Oh just some pretty woman I know."

"Oh."

"Anyway whatever. Something will happen tomorrow. And its going to be 'worthwhile.' haha! See the way I emphasised worthwhile?" Lord garmadon said, Macy face palming herself. "Sienara!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What is going to happen..." she asked herself. "Meh, probably nothing too stupid."


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago Knights Episode 6: **They've returned Part 2.**

In Ninjago city, everything was being put back together. People were broadcasting for the news. It had been a few months since the snakes last attacked Ninjago. And one day after Garmadon told Macy the weird news. A see through ghost boy peaked through a building. He grinned a bit.

 _'my new home...'_ he thought to himself. _'I must tell the others.'_ he left in a puff of green smoke.

Back at the bounty, everyone was still fast asleep. Except for Cole. He was the only one awake, but he was focusing on something. He was focusing on himself by meditation. Macy then came in, but took a step back in fright when she saw him. "Woah. Hi Cole." Cole's eyes shot open. "Oh, Macy!" he exclaimed. "Hey girl." he hugged her and she hugged back. Suddenly she had that feeling of wanting to hold him tighter. She felt like kissing him, touching him more...

Wait...

This is Garmadon's doing isn't it...?

"Um...are you gonna let go?" Cole asked politely, hoping she says no. "Nah, I'm just hug you for a bit m-" she was cut off with Cole's soft lips pressing onto hers. She was startled at first, but then she melted into it, closing her eyes. Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, Macy wrapping her arms around his neck. Cole began to kiss her harder, and they both stumbled back, ending up leaning on the wall. Macy broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Cole...why did you do that?" she asked, panting for air.

"Because I love you." he admitted. He takes both of her hands." And I hope you love me too..." They were both silent. Macy looked down, blushing.

"Um..." she hesitated. "I..." she looked up, locking her eyes onto Cole's. They both were silent, looking into each others eyes. "I love you too..." she finally spoke.

"Woah! What's going on here?" Kai teased as he walked into where Macy and Cole were. Both of them immediately let go of each other, startled. "Kai..." Cole gritted his teeth in anger as he spoke. "What are you doing here?" Kai stretched. "It's so early, why are you both awake at this time." Macy rose an eyebrow. "I should be asking you the same question." Kai was quiet. "Yeah good point." he finally spoke. Suddenly...

"Guys!" Nya rushed into the room. "The ghosts have returned!" Kai, Cole, and Macy gasped. "Wait ghosts?" Macy then realised. "There's no such thing as ghosts-"

"Well in this world, there is." Nya said. "Um..." Macy's voice shook. Cole sighed. "Again?!" you could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jay, and Zane come in, joining the others. "Nya!" Jay cooed. "Why are you-"

"The ghosts have returned guys!" Nya exclaimed. Jay and Zane gasped. "That's the same reaction we did!" Kai said. Nya shook her head. "Anyway..." she said, irritated. "We gotta get rid of the ghosts!" Cole smirked. "Easy, we pour water on them."

"Not this time." Wu came in. "Woah, Sensei, you appeared out of-"

"Nowhere? Yeah it happens." Wu interrupted Cole.

Silence.

"So is Aaron and all that awake?" Macy asked Wu. "Not yet." Wu replied. "Ugh, sleepy heads." Nya smiled. "Let's not make this awkward and let's start a plan!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ninjago Knights Episode 7: **The Real Adventure begins.**

"So Morro, why are we sneaking on the ninja again?" Wrayth asked him as the ghosts were peaking inside the shiny globe. Morro growled and faced Wrayth. "Because we are seeing if they have a plan we must know."

"Ohh." Everyone except for Morro said. Morro was even more annoyed. "What?! Even you guys didn't know?!" Bansha felt embarrassed. "Yeah...?" Morro rolled his eyes and looked back at the globe. "I wonder what these pesky ninja are at now..." Morro wondered.

"Sensei, do you know how we can get rid of the ghosts?" Cole asked sensei Wu. "I mean you are the wisest one in the room."

"Not to mention Merlock is here too" Sensei squinted at him. Kai smirked. "I see someone is jealous!" sensei Wu, after Kai said that he boomed. "I am not jealous!" he calmed down and began to stroke his beard. "Just mood swings. That is all." Everyone looked confused at each other and back at merlock. "Damn Sensei Wu, back at it again with the mood swings." Jay joked, making Cole and Kai snicker. Aaron came in, reading a magazine. Everyone looked back at him.

"How to get rid of a ghost..." Aaron read to himself, not noticing anyone. "If you are brave enough, go to Sensei yang's temple, and get the potion of life."

Everyone was listening intensively to him. "When the ghost is not looking, pour it on them, and they shall disappear. Awesome."

"Thanks Aaron!" the Ninjago team said in unison and zoomed out of the room. Aaron looked up. "Wait what?!" Aaron and the rest of the Nexo team watched them go. "Where are they going?" Clay shrugged. "They were making a plan on how to defeat this ghost army. Or something..." Macy sulked. "I just wanna go home!" they all groaned. Merlock came over to them, wearing sensei wu's clothes. "Merlock, what are you doing?" Lance asked. "Trying out the old man's clothes. Don't I look great." Aaron and the boys lied by saying "yeah!" and "you look cool" But Macy said. "No, you look like a fat piece of roadkill." merlocks smile disappeared. "I'll remember that Macy."

The Ninjago team came back. "So we ready to go?" Jay said to the Nexo team. "Wait." Aaron said. "Were coming?!" Cole lowered his eye lids. "Who said were leaving you here, of course you're coming." merlock smiled cheerfully. "Unluckily for youuu I brought your Knight suitsss" he sung giving it to them. "And your sheilds." Aaron groaned. "Oh come on!"

(short chapter, I know.)


End file.
